


反和谐

by minusone



Category: justforprotect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusone/pseuds/minusone





	反和谐

从前一直有人说蔡徐坤是一只野猫，不是昂贵的宠物猫也不是幸运的家猫，就是单纯的一只，会在路灯下跳上台阶的野猫。

是以生命力最顽强。

蔡徐坤拿到手术单的时候愣了一下，上面标注的费用未免太过天价，老医生告诉他这都是必要的，那些专业的术语和名词拆开看字蔡徐坤都认得，但只要合在一块儿，蔡徐坤就听不明白了。

老医生叹了一声，只是道这周之内必须把钱凑齐，不然就得把病人送回家。

蔡徐坤愣了，他捏着手术单说：“可是，我根本凑不齐。”

那上边并不是单单三个零或者四个零，蔡徐坤看了一眼都觉得眼黑。老医生摇摇头，眼底里却没有丝毫怜悯，在他看来生老病死都是最正常不过的事情，面前的这个漂亮男孩只是悲催命运刀刃下的一株弱草罢了。

他转身进了病房，外公还在睡着，整个人较之前瘦了一大圈，旁边各种仪器嘀嘀地响着，明明是拯救生命的东西，却又像是重锤一般一下一下地擂在蔡徐坤的心上。

好多人都劝蔡徐坤放弃付款，但是他不愿意。

外公是从小养大他的人，他是说什么也不会放弃的。

陈立农还好心给他介绍了工作，大概就是去酒吧当服务生。结果蔡徐坤去的第一个晚上，就被客人追着要号码。后来听说那个一直纠缠他的顾客被人揍了一顿，蔡徐坤不在意但却挺开心。

不久后，酒吧的经理给他塞了个名片，黑色的方卡周边滚了一圈儿金，落角处烫了一个范字和一串号码。

“这张名片你拿着，不是说缺钱吗?”

“打给他要地址，一次一万。”

见他双手捏紧那张纸卡，双眼是痛恨和恐惧，经理只是拍拍他的肩膀：“人嘛，就是要拿的起放的下，有的人想干这事儿都没机会，到底还是你脸蛋儿生的漂亮，上天赐你的活路。”

上天赐的。

蔡徐坤听了不知道是该哭还是该笑。

老天爷是多么恨他，才会赐给他这样一条生路。别人的路都是罗马大道，唯独他眼下的这一条布满荆棘，他从其中绕行求生，还要躲避着突然坠下的碎石。

蔡徐坤按着这号码打了过去，是个男人接的，那人挂掉电话后给他发来一短信，上面写的是地址。

城南的别墅区，有钱人的地盘，让他周六晚上八点准时到，穿干净点。

蔡徐坤看了这要求又觉得委屈窘迫，他是普通人没错，但也不是什么乞丐一流，怎么叫穿得干净不干净。

周六他还有课，上午课程结束下午便是自习，蔡徐坤索性拎着书包逃掉。陈立农担心地看着他，到嘴的问句又缩了回去。他先去了趟医院，在病房里默然盯着外公看了一阵，老人家意识没清醒，但似乎像是感觉到了宝贝孙孙的到来，软在两侧的手动了动，握紧了他的手。

蔡徐坤脸上便因此露出个难以言速的笑容来，却又坚定了内心。出病房的时候他撞到了例行查房的医生，那医生还没开口问话，他便自行说：“钱我会筹到的，我外公麻烦您了。”

医生惊了，连忙拉住他：“你可不要做些会让你后悔一辈子的事。”

他摇摇头：“不会后悔的。”

 

蔡徐坤径直在医院的厕所里换下了校服，简单的短袖加牛仔裤，也不知道符不符合对方的喜好，但是他管不了这么多了。

他坐着城际公交一路晃，到那别墅群时是接近下午七点，倒比约定的时候早了一个小时。

站立在黑色的大门前，蔡徐坤却觉得手脚冰凉还在隐约战栗。面前似乎有道沟壑，但凡他往前走上一步就再也没了回头的可能，可是他不得不前行。蔡徐坤又觉得自己下贱，连买家是谁都不知道就这样赶着把自己送来，或许对方是油头满面的胖子，或许对方有着奇怪的癖好，他低头等待对方开门时内心向着世界上存在的所有神明祈祷，希望那些从不会恩赐他的上帝佛祖菩萨能够在这一次帮帮他。

“咦，来的很快嘛。”

声音很年轻，蔡徐坤一愣，他看到了一双修长的、同样被牛仔裤包裹的腿，再往上一张深邃俊逸的脸便撞入视线，这和他之前内心所有的预想都不一样。

男人笑了一下，手里夹着的烟被送到嘴边吸联文最后一口，橙红色的火星闪烁，下一秒就被主人掐灭丢掷到一旁。他伸手拉住蔡徐坤纤细的手腕将人拉进屋，反手将门嘭地一声关上。那嘴里还没吐出的烟雾便被他吻到了蔡徐坤唇上，浓烈的烟气把蔡徐坤呛了一口，结果下一秒就被人狂风暴雨地吻上，唾液被分食，舌尖被对方舔舐咀咬。

他被吻的腿软，身上宽松的短袖倒方便对方手掌的探入，这种触摸就像是带着魔力，每被抚摸过的一寸地方都泛起酥麻的电流，蔡徐坤软在对方怀里，这时候才傻乎乎地想起要呼吸这回事儿。

男人像是对他这种连接吻都不知道如何呼吸的青涩反应很喜欢，一手搂着他的腰，步子迈开将人拉到楼上，嘴里自顾自地说：“我叫范丞丞，钱我已经转到你卡上了，要是转多了就是赏你这张脸蛋的。”

范丞丞步子迈的快，蔡徐坤跟着走的踉跄，结果他落地二楼还没站稳，下一秒，他就又被对方推搡着靠在墙上按住亲吻。

牙根都被吮吸的发麻，唾液过多来不及吞咽便顺着嘴角流下，在下巴处峰回路转，流连过脖颈喉结，再晶亮地没入衣领。

他身上那件短袖被范丞丞蹂躏地皱皱巴巴，腰间的布料被撩起，还没来得及反应就被人扒拉下来，连同身上的牛仔裤一样，粗糙的布料加上粗鲁的布料磨着他娇弱的腿侧，蔡徐坤便嘶了一声。

“这么娇气，你是玻璃做的么，一碰就碎?”

说是这么说，不过范丞丞还是放轻了些力道。

蔡徐坤被脱得精光带到浴室，下一秒就直接被人抱进浴缸里。放满的水溢出，滴滴答答地淌着。他显得过于狼狈了，黑发也被沾湿贴在脸上，双手因为惊吓捏着浴缸两侧，包括用力而凸出的指骨，都被范丞丞看得一清二楚。

“把你自己洗干净。”

落下这句话范丞丞便利落地转身出了浴室，脚步声渐远，但蔡徐坤绷紧的脊背却一直没能够放松下来。

蔡徐坤无法得知对方是否对自己满意，但是答案必须只能是肯定，因为他需要这笔钱，这笔钱能救外公，也能救他，就算以出卖身体为代价他也心甘情愿。

从今晚开始，他就成了同学们热爱八卦的那种“小姐”，年轻男女们嘴碎，最爱说的就是某某花枝招展的女学生手上拎着的名牌包是她干爹买的，不过不一样的是，别人是女孩子，他是男生。

唯独好在他的这位“干爹”长得不差，出手也阔绰。

蔡徐坤还在胡思乱想，结果门把手被人拧开，范丞丞又走进来，他见蔡徐坤还坐在浴缸里便一挑眉：“你怎么还坐着不动?”

蔡徐坤一懵，心想不是范丞丞让自己“洗干净”吗。范丞丞一看他那懵神的表情便知道了这人是个雏，什么都不明白也什么都不会，当下觉得好笑自己挑到宝，便放了脾气，打开洗手池下的柜子摸出瓶润滑剂搁到蔡徐坤面前，告诉他用这个扩张。

他就算是再不懂，这时候也都明白了。男人之间怎么玩也简单，因为就那两个口，一是嘴而是屁股。他捏着那塑料瓶揣摩不透面前范丞丞的心思，但要他抬着屁股自己扩张自己，这太为难。

偏偏范丞丞专挑他的痛处，好整以暇地坐在一边的凳子上，翘着二郎腿，嘴里道：“还不明白吗？用这个扩张，等下换我这根进去才不会受伤，还是你想直接来？”

蔡徐坤当然不可能选择直接来！

这人看着人高马大的，裤裆鼓着满满的一包，看起来也是吓人，他那地方那么小，哪里容纳得下那么粗的东西。

他还在犹豫，结果范丞丞作势要起身，吓得他连忙说：“我，我自己来，我可以。”

伴随着蔡徐坤起身抬臀的动作，水花又沸腾，顺着他的肌理滑下来没入，他纠结与自己的姿势，最后干脆跪在浴缸里，结果范丞丞让他背对过去，于是又变成他抬着屁股对着范丞丞。

羞耻欲绝这四个字在这一瞬间充斥，他甚至觉得浑身上下的血液都沸腾，背后那个人的目光化作实质，宛如刀尖一般推堵在他的脊椎上，把他推往到更加恶劣的地步。

但是这必须要发生。

他需要钱，需要对方的施舍。

如果不这么做，他会失去外公，这不可以。

润滑剂倒在手心里，蔡徐坤慢慢伸手摸到自己的臀，用手指上的湿润揉按那个隐秘的入口。结果范丞丞突然说：“先插一根手指进去，别太多，你受不了的。”

他声音沙哑低沉，分明是动了情欲的模样。蔡徐坤全身一抖，咬着下唇按着对方所说的话照做。

那后穴没经历过这事，对于外物入侵显然有些排斥，艳红的肉嘴紧缩，好不容易推进去一个指节，蔡徐坤就软下了腰，嘴里献出几声呻吟。

殷红的穴嘴吞咽进两根纤细的手指，干涩的甬道被手指打开一个口子，腰窝上滑落下的水珠顺着臀缝的弧度往下继续陷落，最后没入后穴里和那润滑剂一同进出。

好奇怪，蔡徐坤咬着唇忍耐着怪异，眼睛盯着面前的瓷砖花纹，试图专注别物从而让自己好受一些。

他的手指在操弄自己，偏偏另一个要操他屁股的男人还坐在他身后从容地旁观他的一切所作所为。

后穴从起初的艰难干涩变得逐渐水泞湿热，穴肉从容地被手指操开，柔顺地吸附住手指，再待手指抽出时哀婉挽留。蔡徐坤不知道还能做什么，所谓的扩张到现在是否已经足够，但是范丞丞没说话，他也只能继续。

结果这时候突然有一只手摸上他的臀尖，粗糙的手指贴着胖乎乎的臀肉摩挲，他塞在自己身体里的手指一顿，一时间居然不知道是继续动作还是拔出来才好。

范丞丞的手指触及他被自己汁水沾湿的手背，随即一同将指尖塞入他湿热泥泞的内里，蔡徐坤吓得呼吸一窒，别人的手指伙着自己的一块塞在屁股里，这种感觉更加不同。他腰部连颤，一时间塌了下去，范丞丞便用另一只手托着他的腰腹：“继续，不要停下来。”

范丞丞的两根手指加上他自己的，一共便有四只手指操在他身体里，对方的指节比他大一圈，指骨明显，梗着敏感肉道，时不时撞到他的手指，甚至还恶趣味地勾弄。

后穴又胀又麻，蔡徐坤从没想过自己的那个地方能够吃下这么多。

范丞丞的手就像是有魔力，比起他先前食不知味的自我操弄，对方手指摸到他内壁上的敏感点抠弄，蔡徐坤扭着腰要躲，结果又因为对方按着自己肚子只能翘着屁股承受，水红的唇张得圆圆的嘶嘶抽气：“唔，慢点，嗯。”

手指抽插的速度加快，蔡徐坤逐渐没了气力，手从后穴里滑了出来，任由范丞丞光用手就把他操的浑身颤抖汁水飞溅。

他就快要到了——并非是阴茎饱胀射出精液，而是更加磨人更加绵长的前列腺高潮，他的前面和他的眼睛哭得一样厉害，半硬半软地像个刚刚发育的小孩子，而范丞丞却在此时残酷地抽出了手指。

蔡徐坤瞬间便瘫软了身子，整个人落进水里。先前还温热的水这时候早变得冰凉，但是却恰好能够淹掉他身上的火热。范丞丞却伸手按下泄水阀，把他最后一层透明的遮蔽给去掉。

他身上湿漉漉的，还泛着情欲的红，整个人就像是一尾脱水的人鱼，面前站着残酷无情的人类，将他捕捉上岸，再放进不快乐的池塘。

范丞丞蹲在一边，伸手抬起他的下巴要吻他，结果蔡徐坤吓得往后一缩便落了空。

“你要听话。”范丞丞没生气，继续探头亲他，舔那脆弱饱满唇珠，像是在玩弄什么敏感器官，他一边吻一边说：“这样的话，你想要什么我都会给你。”

蔡徐坤一愣，紧闭着的牙关终于松动，他目光闪闪：“真的吗？”

范丞丞一笑：“当然是真的，你想要钱是不是，这东西我最不缺。”他顿了顿，手掌贴住蔡徐坤的后脖颈，将人推着往自己这边靠近：“我甚至能给你更多。”

“现在跟我出去，我要吃掉你了。”

 

进到房间的一路踉踉跄跄，蔡徐坤脚软得像只醉猫，全靠着范丞丞的支撑才捱到了床上。

他被范丞丞推到在柔软的床褥之上，自己浑身赤裸，范丞丞却穿的整整齐齐，这种直接对立面的衬托让蔡徐坤更加羞耻。

“帮我脱衣服。”

见蔡徐坤颤颤巍巍地凑过来，范丞丞好奇地低头看他一眼，心想这人真的是水做的，他还没对他做些什么，眼睛就已经红了好几次了。

粗咯的牛仔裤扣被剥开，前面布料因为裆部鼓起的那一包有些难脱，近距离一看才更加可怖，他一想到这样的一根东西待会要塞进自己身体里就觉得害怕。

范丞丞低头看着他的发旋，这人生的很纤细，但并不是没肉，腰腹软软的摸着很舒服，嘴唇就像是天生适合亲吻，红红润润的跟含了块儿果冻在嘴里一样。

他突然就起了恶劣心思，在对方帮自己褪下内裤时突然顶了顶胯，那勃发的一根就直接地晃到蔡徐坤脸前：“口交会吗？”

“再是个雏，这方面也应该知道吧？”

蔡徐坤眼泪越掉越凶，他想自己真的下贱，为了钱做到这个份上，他那些不值钱的自尊全部变成了灰。在此之前，他连自慰的次数都甚少，更别说这些东西。

范丞丞见他哭，心里的心思却更重，做出不甚在意的模样说：“不愿意就算了，把衣服穿上回去。”

蔡徐坤被吓到了，连忙摇头，诚惶诚恐地说自己愿意，他胡乱把自己脸上的眼泪水一擦，双手捧住范丞丞的阴茎，虔诚地将嘴唇贴了过去。

这是唯一的机会了，所以他根本没有任何拒绝的权力。

柔软的嘴唇含住龟头吮吸，又青涩地不敢含入更多，只好吐出来转而用舌头顺着柱身舔上去，将整个怒发的阴茎舔得湿哒哒的，又鼓起勇气慢慢含住对方阴茎头部，慢慢深入，拼劲全力取悦这个男人。

范丞丞低头看他吞下自己的性器，脸颊因为口腔动作而凹进，又因为难受而掉下眼泪。眼泪大颗大颗滚落下来，范丞丞却突然有些心烦，他不想看着这个人哭。

于是他径直把阴茎从蔡徐坤嘴里抽出来，头部和红唇分开时还拉起了银丝。范丞丞伸手将蔡徐坤按倒在床上。两条腿被推压着分开，露出那个先前被扩张开了的红艳穴嘴，那地方还没有阖上，一翕一合地像张正在呼吸的嘴。

接着后穴被肉刃一点点撑开，穴口的褶皱被展平，最后进到了一个难以想象的深度。蔡徐坤皱起眉，嘴里抽着气：“太大了，嘶，好疼，轻一点唔。”

范丞丞停了下来，给了蔡徐坤一个适应的间隙，他拉着对方的手摸向相连的交合处，“摸摸看，这里，你被完全我填满了。”

蔡徐坤胡乱地摇头，想要收回自己的手，那个粗热阴茎此刻塞在他的屁股里，身体与意志相违地全然接受，羞得他只想要否认现实。

粗壮的阴茎变换着角度顶进甬道，艳红的肠肉被拉扯出来又顶进去，大手揉捏着绷紧的臀部，时不时拍打两下。阴囊不断拍打着蔡徐坤的臀尖，撞击出红红的一片。那里水光潋滟，咕叽咕叽的水声像电击一样刺激着范丞丞的脑膜。

范丞丞动了一下，完美地顶上蔡徐坤的敏感点，得到了一声悦耳的呻吟，接着动作在这个小小的预告后变成大力开合，全部抽出又连根没入，又密又凶，蔡徐坤的双腿不断地从他肩头滑落。

他在迷迷糊糊的快感里逐渐丧失意识，脑袋里无边际地想到医院的白墙，这次不再是冰凉的，他找到生路了。

双脚刚要落到床上，结果那两条嫩生生的腿又被范丞丞握着提高，穴里夹得紧，范丞丞被那小最嘬得眼前一阵发黑，绷下腹跟疯了似的往里操。蔡徐坤被撑坏了，阴茎实打实地操进来的感觉和之前在浴室被指奸的感觉不同，含了一肚子精水，扭腰提臀，几乎要在这种可怕的快感中窒息。

他自己的茎物早就不知不觉出了精，后穴进入连续的高潮不应期，敏感地收紧咬弄那根破开他身体的性器，刚要咬着唇强忍快感结果就被范丞丞擒住下巴接吻，收敛索取彼此的唾液，最后蔡徐坤含着范丞丞的舌头泪意汹涌，待人推开抱紧他的臀肉继续鞭挞，他连吐出来的艳红舌尖都忘记收回，就软软地搭在饱满的、被蹂躏的下唇上。

白汁飞溅，红肿的穴嘴边缘浮起一圈浆汁，因为他难以抗拒下意识挪腰后退，怒发的阴茎从甬道滑出，结果下一秒蔡徐坤就又被范丞丞握住细腰，伞状肉头顶开穴嘴再次进入到最深处，顶着敏感点再撞出。蔡徐坤终于哭着开口求饶，他没做过爱，没被人这般碰过，这样的体验对于他而言太过丰盛，只能哭着昂求，“哈啊，...慢一点，好、好疼。”

做爱是快活事儿，他分明是爽过了头，便说自己疼。范丞丞却不理他，一边绷紧腰腹操他，一边舔吻过他的脖颈与锁骨，再往下咬住乳尖吮吸，仿佛里边能被他吸出一些本不该存在的奶水来。

勃起阴茎上凸起的筋络磨着他穴里的敏感点，蔡徐坤爽得几乎要失禁。在被巨浪推起摇摆的小舟终于飞到顶峰，瞬间袭遍全身，他不断地痉挛，白眼上翻，有一波粘腻的热潮从他体内迸射而出，前列腺液湿哒哒地往下溅去。他牙关打战，指甲掐进范丞丞的手臂里，夹着臀企图往上逃躲，嘴巴张着开合数次却一个字也发不出来，眼泪唾液都一起掉，他觉得自己变成了淫荡的野兽，面容也变得丑陋，羞耻地用绵软的手遮住面部发出泣音。

“把手放下来，让我看看你。”

“我想看着你，你很漂亮。”

范丞丞弯腰拨开蔡徐坤遮掩的手臂，将舌头伸进那张因为呻吟而微张的嘴唇。他挑起蔡徐坤的舌头，富有技巧地搅动，宛如在口中打结一只樱桃梗。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，蔡徐坤的呻吟被堵进了喉咙，像小猫咪一样呜呜哭着承受。

他成熟像是多汁的蜜桃，几乎能从每一次操干中挤出蜜液，那些因为呼吸而无意识使出的收缩几乎让范丞丞爽得眼前出现白光。

范丞丞一边操着后面一边伸手撸动蔡徐坤翘在小腹前的性器，前后夹击的快感让蔡徐坤无法自抑，全然沉沦地大声呻吟。他受不了了，他就要到了，如同被堆到极限的长堤，再多一滴水就会让他承受不住地决堤。

阴茎抖动，后穴跟着收紧，蔡徐坤前后同时达到了高潮，乳白色的精液一小股一小股地射到范丞丞的小腹，肉洞最后的吮吸让范丞丞也跟着射进了他的腹腔深处。

蔡徐坤绷紧的腰终于松懈下来，娇弱的皮肤上都是红印和汗水，等着范丞丞那根东西从他身体里滑出来他便直接陷落进了柔软的被褥里。被折磨操弄已久的穴嘴难以闭合，咬缩着吐出男人射进去的精水，范丞丞见了便揉着他的臀，把自己半软下来的阴茎又插进去。

他一边插入一边调笑道：“吃了这么多精，会不会怀孕啊？”

他这些动作与言语蔡徐坤根本无暇顾及，就算他还有精力也不可能拒绝，嘴里只是嘶嘶地抽气喘息，两颗眼睛哭的红肿的就像两颗红桃。

范丞丞躺在他身后，伸手揉着这人身上的软肉，嘴里问：“你很缺钱？”

蔡徐坤强打着精神点点头，对方的手就像是有魔力，只要指尖滑过他身上的每一寸地方他会颤抖。

“为什么？”

“我、我外公生病了。”突然被摁到乳尖，蔡徐坤声音也都软了，他咬着下唇，手攥成拳：“手术费很高，我没办法。”

范丞丞注意到他的动作，笑着道：“  
“放心，我不会再碰你了。”接着立刻补充了一句：“至少短时间内不会。”

“别担心那个，你现在有办法了，因为你有我，你想要的我都可以给你。”

蔡徐坤一愣，他握成拳的手渐渐松开，才慢吞吞地问：“为什么要帮我。”

他内心还在期盼着所有的温情惬意，希望老天爷温柔待他，不要给了他希望又再喂他满腹苦药，男人适当的柔软是一层嵌着毒药的糖浆，将他蒙骗，但却必须面对现实。

“因为我想养猫。”范丞丞笑着说。

别人跟他讲，无聊的话可以养一只猫。

范丞丞看来看去也没有找到合心意的猫，去借酒消愁的一晚上却偶遇了一只野猫，顺带地帮对方解决了窥伺尾随的坏蛋。

然而这只猫没有光滑的皮毛也没有特殊的瞳色，只有瘦弱的身躯和警惕的内心。

但是这只可怜的野猫还是被男孩抓回了家，关进了黄金堆砌而成的牢笼，喂以珍馐良露，然而脖颈却被套上了项圈，成为了男孩一个人的猫。

 

end


End file.
